


i've got the worst intention (so call me over and set me free)

by allgoodinthehood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Muke - Freeform, ash is in a bad marriage, baby irwin, but like not daddy ash, daddy ash, it's still gay as hell, lonely cal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthehood/pseuds/allgoodinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum is lonely, ashton is tired of fighting with julia, michael and luke oblivious and in love, and calum just wants what they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got the worst intention (so call me over and set me free)

**Author's Note:**

> lower case is intentional. title is from greenlight by 5sos because it seemed appropriate.

of course calum was having the worst of luck. michael and luke went out to a bed and breakfast, so no one could pick him up when it suddenly started pouring. it's not that he lived  _that_ far away it was only a few blocks, but he had his laptop with him and this would be the third one he ruined this year. that's why calum's hair was all fluffy by the time he got up the 8th flight of stairs leading to his apartment. nothing would stop him from getting inside and taking a hot shower when  _oh_ there is a small child sitting next to calum's door, he's not that small he must be like six or so. "hey buddy, why are you out here all alone?" calum asked in his soft voce he used to talk to puppies and babies. "mummy and daddy are fighting again." the boy said sounding as if he were on the verge of tears. calum knew the feeling, his parents fought almost non stop when calum was getting ready to leave for university. "do your parents know you're out here?" calum asked, sitting down next to the boy (felix? he thinks that's what he hears the neighbors say when a fit muscular man in his mid-twenties walks him inside.) "mummy told me to wait for daddy to come home from work." felix said, jutting his lower lip out. "how about i wait with you?" calum asked, pulling a bag of candy michael left with him out of his bag, the boy's eyes lit up, "that'd be great!"

a little more then an hour passed when felix's dad showed up (he found out that his name is actually felix and that he's in year 3 and he's also currently learning about triangles and ovals.) he and felix's dad locked eyes and his dad smiled and calum's heart melted. calum stood up and stuck out his hand, "you must be felix's dad, i'm calum your neighbor." felix's dad took his hand and shook it, "ashton it's a pleasure to meet you, you're really tall for year 3." ashton joked, calum laughed, "i'm actually in uni, i saw felix sitting outside and decided to wait with him." calum said, turning around to smile at felix who was still eating the candy calum brought, "why was felix waiting outside in this weather?" ashton asked, his smile dropping. "mummy sent me outside again." felix pitched in, ashton swore under his breath. "i need to talk to his mother" ashton muttered. "i could watch him at my place for a bit if needs be." calum interjected and ashton smiled, this one seemingly more forced. "you wouldn't mind would you calum?" ashton asked, calum loved the way ashton said his name, it was like cream and honey and he fell in love with it instantly. "i wouldn't have volunteered otherwise, i understand your situtation." calum said reassuringly, ashton squatted down next to felix who had been watching them talk, "you wouldn't mind hanging out with calum for a little while longer honey, would you?" ashton asked, felix shook his head quickly and ashton smiled. "i'll find someway to pay you back." ashton promised, standing up and pulling calum into a hug, he was warm and smelled like peppermint tea calum felt like he could stay like this for the rest of his life.

a woman clearing her throat is what made them pull away. "about time you came back." the woman slurred, hand on her hip. even without the slurred speech you could tell she was drunk, she smelled like a bar and ashton wrinkled his nose. "i've been waiting for you baby! i found some wine, your favorite. we could have a night alone." she said, her voice low. calum told felix to go inside his apartment and find a movie for them to watch and stood there watching ashton and his wife. "julia you had felix wait outside, it's freezing outside." ashton said, clearly upset. "he was playing on your drum kit! he could've broke it!" she protested. ashton shook his head, "we need to talk inside." and with that they marched inside and slammed the door. calum felt mad for so many reasons, it was unfair to felix that he had to live like that, it was unfair of ashton to have to put up with her and worry about felix being safe and warm, but another thing he felt was jealousy why did julia get ashton the guy he'd met 10 minutes ago, but feels like he's known his whole life. he walked inside to see felix smiling and holding his bass, "can i play callie?" calum smiled at his new nick name, "of course buddy!"

///

it had been three hours since he had started watching felix and about an hour ago felix had fallen asleep. he could still hear ashton and julia yelling, but he could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

 

"that's only because of the tramp i saw in your office! i knew you-" julia screamed.

 

more unintelligible arguing occurred, he could hear stuff being slammed down onto things.  

 

"we only sent you to rehab to get better and since then you've only gotten worse." ashton yelled.

 

then it went into more unintelligible arguing, calum was about to fall asleep when he heard something very distinct. 

 

"you trust that man whore outside with our child more then you trust me!" julia argued.

calum was hurt, she'd seen calum 5 minutes max, sure calum brings guys home from the bar every now and then, but not enough to be considered a whore. she was the one trying to seduce her husband with her six year old sitting at her feet.

 

"calum is not a man whore! he took care of our child when you got drunk and sent him outside! you should be thanking him for not calling the cops and getting felix taken away from you!" ashton yelled, defending calum.

calum couldn't help but smile, ashton was defending him against him wife.

 

"whatever, defend him and not me!" julia yelled.

 

after that they argued until calum fell asleep. 

 

///

 

calum woke up to a light knock on the door, felix was still sleeping under a massive comforter calum found in his clean laundry basket. calum walked over to the door and pulled it open, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning softly. "hey calum." ashton giggled, smiling the happiest smile calum had ever seen. it looked as if he hadn't been up all night arguing. "felix has school in an hour and i need to take him, there's a change of clothes for him in the car since julia locked me out, so uh yeah. long story short i need my son." ashton giggled as if he hadn't just said his wife locked him out of his house. "you could stay with me if you'd like." calum blurted out, he needs a word filter ashton is going to think he's insane. "really? that'd be great! i was going to stay with my mum, but she lives in london at the moment so that'd be rough." calum giggled because ashton was giggling and calum was studying ashton's face, his beautiful hazel eyes were lit up and his honey colored hair was curly and fluffy and calum just wanted to run his fingers through it and suddenly they were leaning in and then their lips brushed, hesitantly at first and then calum was the on who pulled ashton closer making them laugh into the kiss and calum swore it was the best kiss he ever had. they pulled away calum smiling softly and ashton looked down at his feet, "maybe we shouldn't tell me wife that happened." ashton mumbled, calum's smile faltered. had ashton not felt what he felt? calum nodded nevertheless he nodded, "i'll see you tonight?" he asked, putting on a smile that didn't reach his eyes, ashton woke felix up telling him it was time for school, "yeah, i'll see you tonight." then ashton left, closing the front door behind him.


End file.
